Cuestión de suerte
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Kuro piensa que el haber conocido a Mahiru es todo gracias a la suerte, sin embargo, Mahiru piensa que es el destino. Después de todo a él le gusta fantasear sobre ello mientras está entre los brazos de Kuro. KuroxMahiru


_**Advertencias:**_ Este one-shot es un Shonen-ai y la pareja es KuroxMahiru.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Servamp no me pertenece, así como tampoco sus geniales personajes. Son propiedad de Tanako Strike.

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

–Hablan los personajes. –

* * *

 _Cuestión de suerte_

.

.

.

Había veces en las cuales Kuro no podía evitar pensar que el haber conocido a Mahiru era toda una suerte. En su larga existencia no había conocido a nadie tan cariñoso y atento como lo era su Eve, por lo menos no para alguien como él, un Servamp. Desde luego había sido una agradable sorpresa darse cuenta de que Shirota era tan dulce y noble como para aceptarlo de tan buena gana en su vida.

–…levanta tu basura, Kuro. –la voz casi sibilante de Mahiru le erizó la piel. Con una lentitud digna suya, el Servamp de la pereza giró un poco su rostro para observar la expresión rabiosa de su Eve. Un nuevo escalofrío, originado por el solo pensar que lo obligarían a hacer _algo_ , lo hizo devolver su vista al videojuego que Sendagaya Tetsu le había obsequiado la semana pasada. –Kuro. –un nuevo llamado. De nuevo Mahiru fue ignorado.

Sin duda alguna estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía esa mañana, y eso solo se debía a que su adorado Servamp tenía toda la estancia cubierta de papelitos coloridos pertenecientes a frituras y demás comida chatarra.

–Eres demasiado problemático. –la voz perezosa se escucho luego de algunos minutos de silencio. –Me has hecho perder el nivel cincuenta. –la mirada rojiza volvió a posarse en la figura del castaño, quien sostenía una bolsa negra de basura en la mano izquierda, mientras que en la derecha sostenía una escoba.

–Kuro, en serio quiero acabar rápido. –suspiro Shirota tras un segundo en el que ambos se miraron. –Tenía pensado salir a comprar algo dulce si acababa pronto. –

La idea de que Mahiru comprase algo deliciosamente chatarra lo hizo considerar la idea de ayudarlo aunque fuese un poquito. Quizás levantaría uno o dos envoltorios.

–…y también pensé en acurrucarme contigo el resto del día luego de pasear un rato. –

Por un momento Kuro se quedó observando fijamente los ojos ambarinos de su Eve, de su _novio_. Y pensó que Mahiru podía ser bastante convincente cuando quería. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo lindo y atrayente de la idea, su pereza a veces superaba cualquier otra cosa.

–No, que cansado. –resoplo tirándose en el sillón.

–Bueno, aún puedo llamar a Licht-san, Misono y Tetsu para planear algo, supongo que aún no es muy tarde. –la pose pensativa del chico le hizo darse cuenta de que su Eve no parecía estar haciendo aquello a propósito. _Realmente_ quería hacer algo. –O quizás a Sakuya, hace días que no lo veo. –

Podía ser perezoso, irreverente y despreocupado, pero existían cosas que lo hacían olvidar esa faceta típica suya. Y una de esas cosas eran, sin duda, los problemáticos e irritantes celos.

Sí, sí. Incluso él aún estaba sorprendido de saber que era del tipo celoso. Muy, muy celoso. Y su principal fuente de celos era ese subclase de Tsubaki de cabello verde. No podía evitar sentirse irritado y furioso cuando estaban juntos.

–Ah, por favor, no lo hagas. –la voz salió pastosa, lenta y cansada. –Ese chico es detestable. –murmuro. –Y sí el ángel violento viene, también vendrá Lawless, y si ellos vienen, tu esfuerzo por limpiar será en vano. –

Mahiru detuvo todo movimiento de limpieza cuando Kuro termino su oración. Se irguió sobre el sillón y lo miro reposar con los ojos cerrados. Quizás el castaño le concedía aquello al oji rojo. Invitar a Licht y Lawless representaba un grave peligro para su vivienda.

–B-bueno, aún puedo invitar a Misono, Tetsu y Sakuya. –

Kuro no perdió energía en abrir los ojos cuando decidió continuar con su idea de no ser molestado por el resto de sus hermanos y sus respectivos Eves.

– ¿Acaso no te dijeron que estarían ocupados hoy? –pregunto con su voz naturalmente melódica.

–No, por lo menos no Sakuya. –contesto el otro pensativo. –Quizás debería llamarlo para preguntarle. –

–Que molesto. –

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, sí se podían llamar así, Mahiru parecía no comprender ni captar sus intenciones de no querer a nadie en el apartamento. No es como que realmente le desagradarán Misono, Tetsu o Licht, esos tres pasaban desapercibidos para él. Sin embargo, su verdadero problema era Sakuya. Y eso porque sabía que las intenciones del peli verde para con Mahiru no eran simplemente amistosas.

Kuro soltó un leve gruñido de disgusto.

– ¿Sabes? Preferiría que no lo llamaras. –musito sin moverse de su sitio. Mahiru alzó una ceja confundido.

– ¿Por qué? Tú no quieres moverte y yo me aburro sin hacer nada. Y, antes de que lo digas, limpiar no es un pasatiempo, Kuro. –se apresuró a decir, a sabiendas de que Kuro pensaba rebatir con aquello.

El Servamp volvió a cerrar los ojos. Por un lado quería dormir, descansar luego de haber descansado, reponer las energías que aún no había gastado y comer para llenar su estomago ya lleno. Sí, aquello sonaba como un plan increíble que solo su cabeza perezosa podía idear. Pero también estaba el lado que lo quería _obligar_ a recapacitar acerca de sus acciones y pensar sí dejar a Mahiru tanto tiempo descuidado estaba bien.

Porque sí, estaba bien que fueran novios y todo, pero eso no quería decir que Mahiru le perteneciera. Y, según palabras de All of Love, tenía que estar al pendiente de su pareja sí no quería que este se cansara de él en el futuro. Y como queriéndole dar un claro ejemplo de sus palabras, Lawless y Licht pasaban por allí en ese momento mientras Lily charlaba con él. Le había dicho que esos dos eran un ejemplo de lo que le estaba diciendo.

–…porque ese cabeza de lechuga podrida no me agrada. –dijo luego de un momento. –Que molesto. –chistó. Mahiru parpadeo.

– ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué? –el Servamp a veces creía que Shirota era curioso en demasía. Además de ingenuo, claro.

–Te digo, eres problemático hasta en esto ¿Por qué no puedes darte cuenta solo? –

El castaño finalizó su tarea de meter dentro de la bolsa plástica los envoltorios y cerró la bolsa con un apretado nudo.

–Kuro, aún no soy adivino. –sonrío el menor ligeramente avergonzado. –Sí no me lo dices no puedo saber que tienes. O, en este caso, que te molesta. Sakuya es mi mejor amigo. –

–Y yo tú novio, Mahiru. –

Al parecer algo hizo clic en su mente porque, pasados algunos segundos, una tenue risa comenzó a escucharse. Kuro maldijo interiormente su boca, confirmando para sus adentros que lo mejor para todos era que no hablara, y se acurruco más en el sofá, sin dejar de escuchar la musical risa de su Eve.

–Y-ya, ¿en serio? ¿Estás celoso de Sakuya? –

Kuro prefirió ignorarlo y tratar de dormir. Quizás para cuando despertase Mahiru ya habría olvidado su desliz. Aunque, de seguro, también al despertar se encontraría con que Sakuya estaría metido en el apartamento.

–Que molesto. –gruño muy bajo, irritado por estar pensando sandeces antes de una añorada siestecita. Pero no se iba a rendir. Dormiría.

–No te enfades, Kuro. –pidió el castaño luego de un rato. Pero para ese momento su Servamp ya estaba dormido. Cuando se acerco a verlo por el respaldo de sofá, lo vio con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. –Jeh, parece que se durmió enfadado. –sonrío un tanto culpable.

De ahí a las próximas dos horas Shirota tuvo mucho cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Dejaría dormir al gato perezoso un rato antes de la cena. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba terminando la comida, Kuro se levantó por sí mismo y camino lentamente hasta la cocina. Sus ojos rojizos observaron detenidamente la espalda del castaño.

– ¿Al final no vino? –la gruesa voz casi lo hizo saltar del susto. Mahiru se giró y lo miro un largo momento.

– ¿Hablas de Sakuya? No, no lo llame. Al final no quise hacerte enfadar. Perdona por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que tú…bueno, no le tenías aprecio. –el nerviosismo de su voz era palpable, pero su sonrisa era firme y dulce. Kuro alzo su mano y acunó la mejilla del Eve con sutileza y cariño.

Había que decir que Mahiru no se espero la acción del vampiro, pero tampoco le molesto en lo más mínimo. Cerró los ojos un momento y luego los abrió al sentir como el Servamp lo estiraba de la muñeca para atraerlo hacía él en un abrazo. Se sorprendió, pero se acurruco en su pecho, pasando sus brazos por su espalda.

–La verdad es que no esperaba que lo hicieras, Mahiru. –la suave sonrisa del Eve lo hizo esbozar una pequeña a él. –Pero me alegra que no te hayas enfadado. –

Shirota negó. –No tendría por qué…y eso es porque te amo. –

Las cálidas palabras estremecieron al Servamp. –…también te amo. –le susurro en el oído con voz perezosa y…alegre.

Sin duda alguna Kuro pensaba y seguiría pensando que el haberse encontrado con Shirota Mahiru era cuestión de suerte, porque de ninguna manera imaginó nunca que algún día llegaría a sentir algo como lo que sentía por su Eve.

–…Kuro. –la tenuidad de su voz le llegó como un susurro, mientras delicadamente sentía como los labios del vampiro se posaban en los suyos, para luego profundizar el contacto y pedir entrada a su boca. La perezosa lengua jugueteo un poco con la de Mahiru, arrebatándole todo el aire al pequeño humano.

Y sí Kuro pensaba que todo era cuestión de suerte, Mahiru piensa que todo se debe al destino. Y le gusta imaginar, mientras duerme a un lado de su Servamp sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, que desde que nació estaba predestinado a conocer a Sleepy Ash…a Kuro. Y quizás, sí algún día Mahiru se lo comentaba al vampiro, Kuro podría pensar exactamente lo mismo.

Aunque en ese momento poco importaba la razón por la cual se encontraron y enamoraron. Lo importante para ambos residía en el ahora y en el profundo amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Y en eso pensaban mientras Kuro lo guiaba hasta la alcoba sin dejar de besarlo, sintiendo el acelerado pulso de su Mahiru.

Bueno, al final los celos hacia Sakuya habían terminado en algo bueno. Al menos eso lo podría agradecer, aunque quizás al día siguiente por la mañana estaría demasiado cansado como para recordarlo y decírselo.

.

.

.

Fin~

.

.

.

¡Hola gente!

Luego de haber visto Servamp hace algunos días y de leer algunas historias, creo que leí absolutamente todas las que llevaban como pareja a Kuro y Mahiru, me entraron unas inmensas ganas de aportar algo.

En fin, espero les haya gustado la historia.

Espero estén todos muy bien, nos leemos en la próxima.

 _Ciao, ciao :)_


End file.
